


Three Winters

by tortoisegirl



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series of three holidays with Dan, Rorschach, and Laurie. Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_wm_secretsanta"></span><a href="http://wm-secretsanta.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wm-secretsanta.livejournal.com/"><b>wm_secretsanta</b></a> 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Winters

"So," Nite Owl calls as he lashes their defeated foe's hands behind his back. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"This isn't the time." Rorschach is busy further down the alley studying the knife clumsily fumbled by the gangster during their scuffle.

Nite Owl stands and steps over their captive, who is too unconscious to listen in on any holiday talk, and goes to Rorschach’s side. He gestures vaguely to encompass the wintry air, the windows strung with lights, the pop rendition of Jingle Bells audible whenever the door to corner bodega swings open. "Tis the season."

Rorschach huffs and turns away. "Not in any way you need to know about."

\-----

"We really appreciate the help, especially given the timing. I know it's inconvenient."

Laurie waves it off. "Not a problem. A robbery on Christmas Eve deserves to be taken down with all the force we can muster."

"A good help," Rorschach adds. "Operation went very smoothly." He pauses, looks at Laurie still standing shoulder to shoulder with Dan. "Goodnight, Miss Jupiter. Be careful getting home."

"Oh..." She links her arm with Dan's, cozies up against him and flashes a winning smile. "Dan's walking me home."

Dan grins sheepishly at Rorschach. "Sorry I didn't mention it earlier." He extends his free hand and the two partners shake hands. "Goodnight, buddy. And Merry Christmas."

"Ehh...Daniel, wait."

There's a small square package being shoved in Daniel's hand, wrapped sloppily in the colorful newspaper funny pages.

"You got him a Christmas present?" Laurie asks, with wide eyes and a teasing smile. Daniel's looking at the parcel in his hand, not saying anything.

"Goodnight Daniel, Miss Jupiter." Rorschach nods at them, then disappears before any more can be said.

\-----

They make their own holiday now, somewhere a little before Christmas and halfway through Hanukkah, just the three of them. There's not much money so they agree to forgo a gift exchange blow their holiday budget on all the delicious, unhealthy junk food they can buy.

"Here you go, boys." Laurie upends a bag of candy on the table crowded with takeout from three different places. She sits and cracks open a beer while Dan lights the candles on the windowsill and Walter reaches into the candy pile to indulge in a little dessert before dinner.

It's a new world, torn apart and saved by Adrian Veidt, where the three of them cling to each other to get by. It feels right to carve out their own, new celebration.

Daniel comes up behind Rorschach and leans down to give him a kiss, then does the same for Laurie. She squeezes his hand. “C’mon Dan. Let’s eat.”  



End file.
